Signal transmitting connectors such as peripheral electrical connectors commonly employ an overall housing that is monolithically encompassing the connector's terminal(s) while providing a strain relief at the same time. Such overall housing is preferably made of plastic that is sufficiently soft to provide sufficient impact resistance and flexural elasticity for the integrated strain relief as is well known in the art. In the prior art, the electric terminal(s) have been also surrounded by a surrounding tubular protrusion that is intended to fit snugly into a mating female cavity of another connector or connector site. In that way, mechanical loads are transferred from the connector housing directly onto the other connector housing and the electrical terminal(s) remain substantially stress free. Unfortunately, the relatively soft nature of the tubular protrusion makes it difficult to provide an arresting feature that assists in keeping the connector connected against eventual pulling forces, vibrations and such. Therefore, there exists a need for an arresting feature for a tubular connector protrusion that can be fabricated from soft plastic material and that provides for an increased resistance against unplugging while keeping the required force for plugging in of the connector to a minimum. The present invention addresses this need.